gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Creatures
This is a list of creatures I have been conceiving and designing over several years for a potential game. The OR in a given line signifies an alternate evolution. As the player progresses through the game, they will make choices that will determine the regions they will go to, causing them to follow a certain path in the storyline. This will make some creatures exclusive to regions accessible only in certain story paths. The game takes place on the alien planet Oci, on the southeastern continent of Targium. Targium is home to a variety of surreal environments and equally bizarre creatures. For millennia, the native Targite elves have lived in harmony with nature in a traditional tribal society. They hold the esoteric myth of the "Primordial Dream," in which the legendary serpent dragon Ranosmis molded the world and nature out of the Aether of Dreams, and wound its body through the land to form rivers and valleys. It then created lesser deities to mold the smaller pieces of Targium. The Targites, though diverse in culture and dialect, all revere Ranosmis in some way. Within the past 600 years, however, foreigners from Solaria began to settle into Targium, disrupting traditional life and the ecosystem with their new society. They brought in new species from their homeland, whose populations often grew out of control and became invasive. Over the centuries the Solarians became more numerous than the Targites, and their technology advanced to incredible levels. They became the dominant race, and many were bent on innovation. The Targites, on the other hand, mostly kept to their own traditions. The player may play as one of four different characters from four different elf races. Each is given the role of "Creature master," and have different properties that affect battle and overworld abilities. They all share a single powerful device known as the Creature Disc. It consists of a crystal sphere core encased in a slowly spinning ring with five sections. Each section holds a chip that stores the data of a single party creature. When activated, the chip sends its data into the core, which then beams down that creature onto the field. It beams party creatures back up as well, and does this to capture new creatures. The core also has access to the Encyclopedia of Targium, whose information displays in holographic form, and the creature storage, where you can swap out party members anytime outside of battle. You could even ask it questions about the world around you. The Creature Disc hovers with you at all times. Many creatures are seen in the overworld interacting with the environment and each other. Many others are hidden from view. The player has a variety of ways to find new creatures. These include running through tall grass to scatter them, uncovering them from their hiding places, tracking them using a scent finding party member, tracing their tracks, placing bait and even imitating their cries through a species specific call device. The following images are some rough renderings of my creatures. From top to bottom are: Flopsear, Cunikin, Necroven, the Fludgly-Duguing-Marygnia line, Shadowick, Aegipter, and Guspring. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Chikawee > Blossowary > Ferornis Flopsear > Cunikin > Caldrakin Gailing > Aguaila > Tessengail Mongrove > Bloomoset > Giomandra Catindle > Willowisker > Pyranthon OR Shadowick Fludgly > (Duguing > Marygnia) OR (Sharpoon > Escarphoon) Larvian > Cuckoon > Hummbug Clarvorm > Crystalune > Vibrillion Burrmel > Ramlychi OR Boromel Spookaboo Volpyre Wumbapo > Koalkatoo > Parsorial Nymbud > Druina > Vendrida Nortoise > Tortuner > Glockodile Jumpea > Orachnis Poggolin > Hakidna Symimys > Duaterra Magiquolt Ramparit Pyaerow Denuki > Radenya Jolby > Wattzapi Averine Torchid > Jalomias > Scorchiluga Larvaflow > Chambryo > Gastormic Robster > Cranister Necroven > Bubonyx > Reavernoir Mimyo Chatten Kyupyu Lumbra > Feyambre OR Optimystic Slypnaby > Somneiros Gloomish > Sebowlter OR Fushlash Squigglyfluff Lumarine Wafish > Weelake > Deterpent Nautimite Swimpish > Manglure Plankula > Polynemon > (Medeurion) OR (Lampern > Cnidelier) Dravorage Bristree Scuttlish > Staradent > Starking Torpis Pufflution Titantom Oceal > Undivine > Sirenaphim Deltinus > Deltacean > Delphiorca Bubblath > Spewlud Magpole > Volcantoad Sherbetic > Moltweet > Flavornate Skyryks Assembrance Sticman > Blastibot > Herobot Gyroette > Vorticane Ferrot Chargot > Biziflux Maggnite > Centimotive Ovivo > (Bestivo > Canivo OR Rodivo) OR (Fluivo > Avivo OR Charkivo) Sproutle > Terratoise Birchree Rabumy > Rabindage > Shephood Aegipter > Valocion Visamone Flanchick > Flargnite > Flambornate Angiolid > Mongolith Pyuterr > Venagmite Sonebit > Liltony Birmoody > Misquerade OR Birdict Jinxter Spectaint Polygami Guspring > Breezard > Winguama Pyropoli > Bombitol Growlet > Flowremmus Lilleon > Shameleon Pyronia > Firestal > Regallion Ulazauros Niuchui Ranosmis Radiagala Amberos Varies Category:Creatures Category:Idea Category:Lists Category:List Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Game Ideas